Cardfight Vanguard VSR
by CoolRuff
Summary: Planet cray is under attack and the vanguards have chosen a few fighters to save cray. They were all given a special gift which no one else have. Will they use it well or abuse it?
1. Image 1 - Katsumi Morikawa

_**Flashback...**_

 _"Ride the vanguard! DRAGONIC OVERLORD!" A brown hair boy exclaimed as he placed a card down._

 _"I am not losing to you again, Kai!" A yellow hair boy points his finger at the brown hair boy._

 _"ETERNAL FLAME! Retire 3 of your rear guards! OVERLORD stands back up with drive-1!"The brown hair boy exclaimed excitedly._

 _"FINAL ATTACK! Blazing Judgement!" The brown hair boy continues._

 _"No... No... Guard..." The yellow hair boy stammered._

 _"Damage check! No trigger... I lost... " The yellow hair boy placed a card down on the table._

 _Miwa, don't give up, you will get stronger 1 day!" The brown hair boy pats the yellow hair boy's shoulder._

 _"Yeah Kai! I will beat you and become Asia Champion 1 day!" The yellow hair boy exclaimed._

 _"Drinks are here! Did I missed something?" A white hair boy walked towards them with 3 bottles of drinks._ _"Ibuki, try out vanguard! It's fun!" The brown hair boy pointed to his cards._

 _"Vanguard..." The white haired boy looked at the cards on the table..._

 _ **End of flashback...**_

"My vanguard... My vanguard..." a mysterious voice called.

"AICHI! WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!" A girl with orange hair yelled.

"Emi, I don't want to go to school..." The blue hair boy mumbled.

 **Narration**

 **M** **y name is Aichi Sendou, I am a ordinary boy who hates school. After getting pulled downstairs by my sister, Emi Sendou and swallowing down 2 pieces of toast, I am finally ready for school.**

 **End of narration**

 _Timelapse to history lesson in school..._

"Aichi Sendou, you are a general leading a army to defend against the forces of Qing Dynasty. What will you tell you soldiers to do?" Teacher Mark points his chalk at Aichi.

"I will... I will... tell them to run away?" Aichi stood up and stammered. The entire class burst into laughter.

"That's Aichi for you, chicken out in everything!" Kuri Murusu, the class bully, yelled in laughter.

"Stop it Kuri!" Katsumi Morikawa, co-captain of Hitsue Middle School's cardfight club, stood up and look at Kuri.

"Alright class, let's get back to the topic. Aichi, you say you will tell your soldiers to run away. That's not a bad choice, regrouping and making a new plan. That's actually a genius plan!" Teacher Mark explained.

 _Timelapse to after school..._

"Oi Aichi! Where do you think you're going?" Kuri pulls Aichi by his shirt. Aichi looks at Kuri timidly, afraid that Kuri will hurt him.

"Put him down!" A loud voice boomed. It was Morikawa walking towards Kuri and Aichi.

"How about no? Morikawa you got to learn to got mess with stuff that does not involve you!" Kuri snapped.

"Let's make a deal! If I beat you in a vanguard fight, you will do bother Aichi ever again!" Morikawa points his finger at Kuri.

"Very well, but if you lose, you will step down as co-captain." Kuri smirked.

"Vanguard?" Aichi asked curiously.

"It's a fun game, I will teach you a finger or two after I beat this guy!" Morikawa said with confidence.

"Don't be so sure that you will win!" Kuri interrupts.

"Then let's get this started! Stand up the vanguard!" Morikawa flip his card face up.

"Alright then! Stand up vanguard!" Kuri flip his card face up too.

"Mecha Trainer" Morikawa imagines himself as Mecha Trainer on planet cray.

"Blackboard Parrat" Kuri imagines himself as Blackboard Parrat on planet cray.

"I got the first turn! Ride Ancient Tree! Skill! I draw a card! Alright your turn." Kuri evolved from Blackboard Parrat to Ancient Tree on planet cray.

"Alright! My turn! Ride Super Racer! Skill! I call the top card of my deck to the right and it gets 5000 power! Call Showtime Hero! Super Racer attack!" Morikawa evolved from Mecha Trainer to Super Racer and Showtime Hero appears right beside him.

"No guard!" Kuri said as Morikawa placed Super Racer sideways.

"Drive check! I got a critical trigger! Critical to vanguard, power to rear guard" Morikawa yelled in excitement when his drive check reveals a trigger.

"Damage check! No triggers" Kuri placed 2 cards on his left as Super Racer attacks Ancient Tree.

"Showtime Hero attacks!" Morikawa continued the assault.

"Miracle Dog will guard that attempt!" Kuri placed a card in the guardian circle and a Miracle Dog appeared to block Showtime Hero's attack.

"My turn! Ride World Tree! Skill if I have Ancient Tree in the soul, it gets 5000 power and I get to put card with "tree" in it's name into my hand! Activate World Tree's Counterblast, draw 1! Call Ancient Tree and Pensil Knight, Hammsuke! World Tree attacks your vanguard!" Kuri takes a card from his deck and serval units appeared beside him.

"No guard!" Morikawa said as Kuri placed World Tree sideways.

"Drive check! Front Trigger! My front row gets 10000 power!" Kuri yelled in excitement as he pulls a trigger from his drive check.

"Damage check! Draw trigger!" Morikawa adds a card to his hand as he placed 1 from his deck to his left.

"Boosted by Ancient Tree, Pencil Knight, Hammsuke attacks!" Kuri continued attacking with his rear guards.

"No guard!" Morikawa takes the top card of his deck and put it on his left.

"It's my turn now! Ride Black Racer! Skill! Check the top 2 cards of my deck and call 1 to the rear guard! I call Spike Master and from my hand, I call another Black Racer, Super Racer moves back! Black Racer attacks!" Morikawa placed a card from his deck to a rear guard circle and another to the bottom of his deck.

"Guardian Bunny guards that attack!" A Fluffy bunny appeared in front of World Tree, protecting it from Black Racer's attack.

"Drive check, no trigger!" Morikawa reveals no triggers in his drive check.

"Black Racer and Spike Master attacks!" Morikawa continues to attack.

"No guard! Damage check, no triggers" Kuri put 2 cards into his damage zone.

 **Current damage zone:**

 **Kuri: 4/6**

 **Morikawa : 2/6**

"My turn! Ride Cyber Gaia Tree! Imaginary Gift Accel! Skill! I discard 2 cards from my hand and superior call the top 5 cards of my deck! Call Ancient Tree, Pencil Squire, Hammsuke, Green Dragoon and World Panda! Cyber Gaia Tree attacks your vanguard!" Kuri calls a bunch of rear guards and begin his attack phrase.

"Cheer Girl, Marilyn will protect me!" Morikawa discards a card from his hand.

"Twin drive check! First check, front trigger! Second check, front trigger! Double front triggers!" Kuri reveals 2 front triggers on his drive check.

"Pencil Knight, Hammsuke, Green Dragoon and World Panda attacks your vanguard! Skill! Retire Black Racer and Showtime Hero! World Panda gets 10000 power due to it's skill!" Kuri uses his rear guard's skills.

"Spikey Drone and Healing Racer will guard World Panda's attack! Super Racer and Showtime Hero will guard Pencil Knight, Hammsuke's attack!"Morikawa defends himself from Kuri's attack.

"There's nothing you can do now Morikawa! You have no cards and rear guards!" Kuri laughed at Morikawa.

"Don't be so sure! It's my turn! Ride Juggernaut Maximum! Imaginary Gift Force! Skill! Look at the top 5 cards of my deck and call all grade 1 and above cards to rear guards! Call Super Racer, Showtime Hero, Spike Dancer and Juggernaut Maximum! Skill activate, Juggernaut Maximum gets 10000 power for each Juggernaut Maximum on the field! Juggernaut Maximum attacks your vanguard!" Morikawa filled his empty rear guard circles.

"Healing Tree guards! Skill 2000 shield for each rear guard I have!" Kuri puts a card on the guardian circle.

"Twin drive check! First check critical trigger! Second check critical trigger! Double critical trigger, all effects to vanguard! I have broke through your defense!" Morikawa reveals 2 critical triggers on his drive check.

"Damage check... No... No... triggers..." Kuri put his sixth damage on the damage zone.

"With that I win, now honour your words and never bother Aichi again!" Morikawa points a finger at Kuri.

"Whatever!" Kuri replied and ran away.

 _ **Preview**_

"Morikawa, what's this card?"

"What! You drew a super rare on your first pack? That's insane!"

Next time: Image 2 - Aichi Sendou


	2. image 2 - Aichi Sendou

"Morikawa!" two guys ran towards Morikawa.

"Oh hey Izaki, Ichirou! You should seen how I wrecked Kuri." Morikawa waved back at them.

"Morikawa..." Aichi stammered.

"Don't worry Aichi, those are my friends, Yuta Izaki and Ichirou Inenaga." Morikawa pats Aichi's shoulder.

"Morikawa that isn't really nice of you to make us find you all over the campus." Izaki pointed a finger at Morikawa.

"I was trying to help Aichi, Kuri was bothering him too much." Morikawa replied.

"Guys, I think I better go home now." Aichi stammered.

"Wait a minute Aichi, come with us and learn vanguard. I will train you till you are strong enough to join the cardfight club!" Morikawa puts his right hand on Aichi's shoulder.

"What Morikawa, you are teaching him Vanguard?" Ichirou questioned.

"That's right, he will be the first pupil to enroll in the Morikawa school of cardfighting! What do you say Aichi?" Morikawa turns to Aichi and points his finger at him.

"I guess I can try out vanguard..." Aichi stammered.

"Alright, follow us! I know a sweet place for us to teach you vanguard.

 _Timelapse to infront of card capital..._ "We are here!" Morikawa pushed the door open.

"Welcome back Morikawa." A purple hair girl looked up from the counter.

"Morikawa! Fight me! I will beat you and become the best cardfighter of this cardshop!" A yellow hair boy took his cards out of his jacket and point it at Morikawa.

"I would like to but I can't because I need to teach my pupil the art of cardfighting." Morikawa said.

"That's your pupil?" The purple hair girl points a finger at Aichi.

"That's right! I will train him to become the strongest cardfighter!" Morikawa said with a smile.

"As if!" The yellow haired boy said.

"What did you say?" Morikawa said angrily.

 **Meanwhile Morikawa and the yellow hair boy are arguing...**

"Aichi, let me introduce those two young cardfighters. The one at the counter is Misaki Tokura, her uncle own this place. The cocky guy over there is Taishi Miwa." Izaki explained while pointing his fingers at Miskai and Miwa.

"Ok! I shall proof to you that the great Morikawa will groom a powerful cardfighter! Aichi the first you need to play vanguard is a deck, let's get you a trial deck!" Morikawa pulls Aichi towards the counter.

"These are all the trial deck we have available, feel free to take a look at them." Misaki took out some decks and put it on the counter.

"I will take this deck..." Aichi stammered while taking a deck up.

"Royal Paladins... Interesting." Morikawa talked to himself.

"What are those, Aichi pointed a black plastic packet of cards.

"That's a booster pack. You get all sort of cards in there." Misaki explained.

"In that case, I will take one." Aichi took one pack and placed it on the counter.

"Sure thing." Misaki said.

"Don't worry Aichi, I will pay for your teaching materials!" Morikawa placed a few notes on the counter.

"Thank you." Aichi blushed.

"Teaching materials, you can't be serious." Miwa puts his legs on the table.

"Shut up Miwa!" Morikawa snapped.

Aichi took up the booster pack and stare at it. "I wonder what's inside." Aichi thought to himself.

"Aichi quit day dreaming and open your booster pack!" Morikawa slaps Aichi on the back.

"Sure..." Aichi stammered.

Aichi teared open the booster pack and revealed five cards in it. "The first card is Knight of truth, Glenn. The second is Perfect Raizer. Third is Thunder Axe Dragon. Fourth is Oracle Minions." Aichi said as he revealed each card.

"One card left, there's no way a rookie like him will open a rare card." Miwa smirked.

"Because you never opened one?" Morikawa snapped.

"That's not true!" Miwa stood up.

"Morikawa, what's this card?" Aichi asked as everyone turned to look at him.

Morikawa turned to look at Aichi's last card. "What! You drew a super rare on your first pack? That's insane!" Morikawa yelled in shock. Everyone gathered around Aichi, trying to see what card he pulled from the pack.

"It's Blaster Blade!" Izaki exclaimed.

"No way! Cards like that are super rare! How can a rookie like him pull one?" Miwa said in shock.

"That's because you have bad luck. Aichi has good luck as he is my pupil, he inherit my good luck!" Morikawa smirked.

"As if!" Miwa snapped

"Ignore him Aichi. Let's start cardfighting, first you need an opponent." Morikawa put his hands into his jacket.

"I will be your first opponent!" Miwa pushed Morikawa back causing his cards to drop.

"Look what you have done!" Morikawa yelled and picked up his cards.

"Sorry." Miwa scratches his head.

"Aichi, take this card and wreck that Miwa!" Morikawa passed a card to Aichi.

"Regardless what card Morikawa gave you, a rookie like you can't hope to beat a pro like me!" Miwa placed his deck on the fight table.

"Don't be so sure! Never underestimate my pupil!" Morikawa followed Aichi to the fight table.

"OK, so I place my cards here..." Aichi talked to himself.

"Aichi, this is the fight table, it consist of a guardian circle, deck zone, drop zone, five rear guard circles and one vanguard circle. You place your deck on the deck zone and draw five cards as your starting hand. Make sure you have a balance hand of different grades so you can ride during your first three turns. If you don't like you hand, you may place them under your deck and redraw a equal number of cards you placed under your deck. "Morikawa explained.

"A vanguard card shows, it's grade on the top left, shield on the left and power on the bottom left." Misaki continued explaining.

"Alright Aichi, let's get this started!" Miwa exclaimed.

"Stand up my vanguard!" Aichi and Miwa yelled in unison.

"Barcgal!" Aichi flips his face down card over.

"TyranEgg!" Miwa flips his face down card over.

"Ride! Blaster Squire!" Skill superior call the top card of my deck! Come forth, Knight of truth, Percival!" Aichi evolved from Barcgal to Blaster Squire.

"Ride! TyranCannon! Call! Bladed Dragon, Dino Smith!" Skill! Retire Dino Smith and my vanguard gets a critical! TyranCannon attacks your vanguard! " Miwa evolved from TyranEgg to TyranCannon.

"No guard!" Aichi states.

"Drive check! No trigger!" Miwa checks for a trigger.

"Damage check! No trigger! Second check! No trigger! " Aichi puts two cards face up on his left.

"Back to you Aichi." Miwa smirked.

"The bravest Knight of United Sanctuary come forth! Stand up my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade! Percival moves back and I call Gallatin, Margal and Gordon! Skill! Blaster Blade gains 5000 power and a critical when I have 4 or more rear guards! Blaster Blade will attack your vanguard! " Aichi exclaims in excitement!

"So this is Blaster Blade..." Morikawa though out loud.

"No guard!" Miwa states.

"Drive check! Critical trigger! Power to Gallatin and critical to Blaster Blade!" Aichi checks for a drive trigger.

"Damage check! No trigger! Second check! No trigger! Third check! Heal trigger! Power to vanguard and I heal one damage." Miwa checks for a damage trigger.

"My vanguard..." a familiar voice called.

"Huh?" Aichi was shocked as he saw a image on him finishing Miwa next turn.

"Gallatin and Gordon attacks!" Aichi declared.

"Guard!" Miwa discard three cards from his hand to the drop zone.

"Ride TyranDragon! Call Bladed Dragon Dino Smith and Sharp Edge TyranBlade! Skill retire Bladed Dragon Dino Smith! Now TyranBlade gains 10000 power and I can check the top card of my deck, if it's a grade 3, I can superior ride!" Miwa checks the top card of his deck.

"Ride TyranBlazer Dragon! Imaginary gift accel! Skill if TyranDragon is in the soul, I can retire a rear guard and call three from the drop zone. Call two Dino Smiths and TyranBlade! With a boost from Dino Smith, TyranBlazer Dragon attacks and its skill activate, if I retire 1 or more of my own rear guard this turn, it gets 5000 power for each trigger revealed in twin drive! " Miwa turned TyranBlazer Dragon to attack position.

"Guard! Knight of shields, Iseult!" Aichi discards a card from his hand and completely guard Miwa's attack.

"Drive check! Critical trigger! All to vanguard. Second check! Critical trigger! All to vanguard again!" Miwa checks for a drive trigger.

'His vanguard's attack has been nullified, regardless of how much it has, it won't go through, so why did he power his vanguard?" Morikawa wondered out loud.

"Next Dino Smith boosts, TyranBlade attacks!" Miwa turned TyranBlade to attack position.

"No guard!" Aichi declared.

"Damage check! No trigger!" Aichi checks for a damage trigger.

"Aichi if you think I am done, you are wrong! I activate the skill of TyranEgg in the soul! Discard it from the soul to the drop zone, then retire all my rear guards and discard two cards from my hand, then my vanguard stands back up with power 10000 and critical 1! TyranBlazer Dragon attacks again!

"Complete guard!" Aichi drops a card from his hand to the drop zone along with another copy of Knight of shields, Iseult.

"Impressive Aichi, you survived my attack but you won't next turn!" Miwa smirked.

"Rise the proud white wings of faith! Ride Solitary Knight, Gancelot! Skill! Counterblast two, Soulblast two! Gancelot gets 10000 power and 1 critical! Not only that, all my rear guards gets 5000 power! Gancelot attacks your vanguard! Skill of there is a card with Blaster in it's name in the soul, you cannot guard with a sentinel!" Aichi declared.

"Guard! 20000 shield!" Miwa drop a heal trigger to the drop zone.

"Drive check! No trigger! Second check! Critical trigger! All to vanguard! " Aichi reveals a trigger from his drive check.

"Damage check! No trigger! Second check! No trigger! Third check! No trigger!" Miwa puts three cards on his damage zone.

"No way..." Miwa stammered.

"Aichi you did it! You defeated Miwa!" Morikawa yelled on excitement.

"How did a rookie like him beat a pro like miwa?" Misaki wondered out loud.

 ** _Preview_**

"Destiny let us meet, so let us have a meaningful cardfight!"

Next time: Image 3 - The Legendary Fighter


End file.
